The Full Circle
by nat-nav
Summary: Rebeka lived, what she deemed, a pretty normal life. At the tender age of 4, she lived in a really big place. She lived with her Daddy and Step-Mummy. She played with her best friend everyday and she had a pet. What you should know is that her Daddy is called the Master, her Step-Mummy, Lucy and her Pet, the Doctor...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a rather short story that as of yet doesn't really have an ending... but I've written it and fallen in love. So hopefully people will like it to? Reviews are always appreciated, good or bad. There's nothing like getting an ego boost or people highlighting possible improvements. It makes me happy and improves my work, win, win! ;) Hope you like! **

Rebeka lived, what she deemed, a pretty normal life. At the tender age of 4, she lived in a really big place. She lived with her Daddy and Step-Mummy. She played with her best friend everyday and she had a pet. He lived in a little tent in one of the big rooms. Daddy said that she wasn't allowed to play with him like her previous pets. He said that he was too unpredictable and she may end up getting hurt.

No her Daddy, the Master, said that her pet, named the Doctor, was too dangerous to play with...

...so Rebeka had to make do with her Toclafane best friend instead.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the review. I'm glad people like it! :) Also the Gallifraen in this story is all completely made up and they'll be translations at the bottom of each chapter. **

The Master laughed, _the Doctor's mighty TARDIS at his control._ Now youthful and power-hungry, his sights were set on universal domination, starting with the Doctor's precious Earth. _First though..._

He pulled out his battered pocket-watch and opened the clasp. The watch, now no longer containing his Timelord self, was just a normal watch... with a few personal modifications. He placed his finger on the exposed hour-hand and twisted it twice round in an anti-clockwise direction. The numbers of the watch glowed a golden light, which was mirrored in the air a few meters in front of him. He could only pray that this would work.

The glow grew in size and intensity. At its peak it could be compared to that of a supernova, but the Master held his gaze. Even though his eyes were stinging with the dazzling bright light he didn't dare look away, all in the fear the glow would vanish and his plan have failed.

To his luck as the golden glow retreated, a small figure could be made out. The figure turned around and the Master fell to his knees. _It worked._ The figure was a little girl, a little older than 1 who looked absolutely terrified. Very quietly and softly she spoke. "Daddy?" The Master nodded to his daughter, tears threatening to spill.  
"Hello L'aiorlea." He replied his voice thick and rough with emotion. The little girl ran up to the Master and flung her arms around his neck. The Master returned the gesture.

"I've missed you so much Rebeka." The Master admitted his face buried in his daughter's hair.  
"I've missed you too Daddy." Rebeka replied and then planted a kiss on the Master's cheek. "Love You." She added.  
"Love you too L'aiorlea."

No one in the universe had ever made the Master say those words and for him to truly mean it. All except his only daughter... and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Translations:   
L'aiorlea (le-ay-oarl-ee-ah): Term of affection. (_L'_ is the Love pronoun, _aiorlea _means darling or any affectionate term.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the review! I'll be trying to update this story everyday. Unfortunately yesterday I had to do overtime at work so I didn't get a chance to update. **

Rebeka stood at her Daddy's side, one hand in his, as he faced the world's press. Although only a child, she understood what was going on, she wasn't stupid. Her Daddy, under the make believe of Harold Saxon, had been elected as Prime Minister of Great Britain. And she was here standing at his side.

It had been 2 years since she had been reunited with her Daddy. They had spent 18 months here, in the 21st Century and 6 months on `Utopia`. Daddy had met Lucy in the 21st century and she had become her new Step-Mummy. Rebeka liked Lucy; she was really nice, although she didn't like it when she stole Daddy from her. She was really angry with them both for a few days. But then Daddy made it up to her with a new best friend, she was called Bay and she was a floating round metal creature with loads of pretty markings. It was enough to say that Rebeka wasn't angry anymore with her Daddy after that.

She had no clue how her Daddy had come across such a pretty best friend for her, but she didn't care. She loved and trusted her Daddy and he loved her. Hence she never saw the true atrocities he committed on Utopia; she lived in blissful naivety to it all.

Now though, she was standing at her Daddy's side, her bright red dress matching her bow in her hair as well as her Daddy's tie. Lucy didn't match though. She smiled up at her Daddy as he talked to the men and she turned her attention to the flashing camera. She giggled when she felt her father's presence in her mind tickle hers. Her giggle caused a chorused "aww..." from the media and the cameras started to go wild.

Her Daddy finished the speech and Rebeka was led inside the big building. Her Daddy was met by an onslaught of people who handed him stacks of paperwork. She giggled again as she watched him balance all the files in his arms.

The Master stopped and smiled when he heard the laughter of his little girl. He then ushered her into a near-by waiting room. He got Lucy to keep an eye on her; she was the only person he came close to trusting with his daughter's safety. He had her wrapped around his little finger which was also a bonus.

Rebeka's Daddy led her into a large room to the side. He placed the paperwork on a small table and bent down to her level. "I need you to stay in here for a bit okay." He said softly, brushing a piece of hair out of her eye. "I won't be long." He continued. She nodded in response and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Leoi andi." He whispered in her ear.  
"Leoi andi" She replied also at a whisper. Then he left without another word.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Leoi Andi** (Lie-An-di): Love You (_Leoi _means love, hence the _L'_ previously. _Andi_ means you, only used when a verb is before `You`, e.g. Miss you, love you, ect.)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the continued alerts, reviews, ect... it means a lot.**

The Master did return and most of the day went by with further interruptions or disturbances. Rebeka got to sit on her Daddy's lap as he worked in his office, although she was left alone for a little bit while he made a phone call next door. But she didn't care. Her Daddy's office was amazing and she was deeply enthralled by all of the flashing monitors for hours.

Rebeka didn't know how long her Daddy was gone, but it didn't seem long and he was back before she knew it. He said that they were going to meet somebody important and that she had to be on her best behaviour. She agreed with a toothy smile.

So now in her little black boots, red long coat and teddy in hand, she stood with her Daddy as the plane came into land. It was really big and was white and blue with a little symbol on it. An old man climbed out of it and came up and started talking to her Daddy. She didn't really keep track of the conversation; her attention was caught by the 3 stranger who were standing in the shadows. All three of them were staring at her Daddy and she didn't like the look they had.

She knew she couldn't get her father's attention now, he had said that this was very important and that she wasn't to interrupt, so she waited until later to tell him.

Now seated on the plane Rebeka looked over to her Daddy. "Daddy, there were 3 strangers looking at you horribly earlier. Who are they?" She asked, her voice the epitome of innocence.  
"They're some people, sweetheart." The Master replied, trying to answer these questions to his inquisitive daughter delicately.  
"Oh, why were they hiding?" She asked, now sitting on his lap.  
"Because they're not very nice people." The Master began. He then changed tactics. "I want you to promise me something." He said. Rebeka sat up and nodded. "I want you tell me if you see them again, don't worry if I'm talking, just tell me. We'll make it a game, I-spy with my little eye 3 scary strangers. Okay?" The Master said tickling his daughter.

Rebeka laughed as she was tickled. "Okay." She said slightly breathless. The Master smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"At a girl." He said affectionately. Rebeka snuggled into his side and before she knew it she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts, on with the story... **

Rebeka sat on the chair, swinging her legs back and forth. She was bored. She was sitting on the flight deck of the sky-ship Valiant, her Daddy sitting to the left of her and her Step-Mummy to the right. She was surrounding by lots of people working and they were incredibly boring.

"Daddy..." Rebeka started and her Daddy wheeled his chair around to face her. "...I'm bored." She complained, her arms now crossed and a pout on her face. Her Daddy smiled warmly at her, a smile reserved for her and her alone.  
"Well we can't be having that!" He exclaimed. "Now, shall we look to see if there's anything here..." The Master said reaching over to Rebeka's ear. Rebeka tried to suppress her giggling. He had done this trick before; it didn't make it any less funny though.

"Well what do we have here?" The Master said as he pulled a Jelly baby out of Rebeka's ear. Rebeka laughed out loud. She grabbed the jelly baby out of his hand and ate it herself. The Master gave her a look of mock disbelief.  
"I can't believe you; you ate the poor jelly baby. I'm going to have to take your nose now." The Master joked and Rebeka's hand flew up to her nose.  
"Nooo..." She whined giggling, she liked her nose. The Master laughed and went for the nose.

He managed to get her nose between his fingers and wriggled it about, he then pulled away curling his hand into a fist, pretending to have Rebeka's nose inside. "Gotcha." The Master said and Rebeka's gave him a look of playful determination. He had her nose, she wasn't having that.

Climbing wobbly to her feet on the chair, she climbed across the armrests and onto her Daddy's lap where she reached out for his outstretched hand, which she believed, contained her nose. As she was in fingertip reach of his fist, he put his hands behind his back and moved the nose from his left hand to right. Rebeka once again tried to reach for the nose but as before the Master, at the last moment, moved his hand again.

Rebeka pouted. "No fair." She said grumpily. The Master chuckled. Using his `free` hand he tickled her side making her musical laughter drift through the air. As the Master tickled Rebeka his hand containing her `nose` drew nearer and nearer. Rebeka was quick and had almost had it, but the Master was quicker and once again at the last moment moved his hand. Hence the process began again.

After much tousling, Rebeka finally received back her nose. She now sat on her Daddy's lap, facing him and smiling. "What?" The Master asked, not able but to smile at his daughter.  
"You've got something behind your ear." She said as she reached over to his ear and pulled out the same jelly baby he had pulled out of hers.  
"You cheeky little thing..." He exclaimed and Rebeka gave a toothy smile. "You never ate it at all." He concluded and Rebeka nodded excitedly, happy that she had managed to trick her Daddy.  
"I Win." She said gleefully.  
"Yes..." The Master said, kissing her on the forehead. "You most definitely do win."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts, this fic is sort of my guilty pleasure for cute adorable-ness! ;)**

Rebeka was still on the flight deck of the Valiant, but this time she was sitting on her Daddy's lap. Quite a lot of the people who were working in their previously had left now and all of the scary soldiers had left too, making Rebeka wonder what was going on. The old man from the plane was stood on the decking at the front of the deck and was giving commands. Her Daddy didn't seem too bothered about them. The other men did though.

All of a sudden everyone and thing went quiet as the old man started to talk to one of the camera's. Rebeka wasn't too interested in him so she looked around the room at the other people. There was the cameraman and a lady with a clip board, loads of people on computers and some army people who didn't have gun and... Rebeka froze when she saw the 3 people stood by the door.

"Paure..." Rebeka whispered.  
"Hmm..." The Master said acknowledging Rebeka.  
"The strangers are here." She whispered again. The Master nodded.  
"Tah Andi." He replied, also in a whisper. He then kissed her forehead and sat her in the empty seat beside him. It was show time.

Rebeka made herself comfortable in her chair before looking at the old man again. He was still talking to the camera. Rebeka began to swing her legs again and glanced over to the door to check if the strangers were still there. They were and one of them was staring straight at her. She quickly turned back around. She didn't like the look the man was giving her, it wasn't horrible, it was sad and Rebeka didn't like to be sad.

Rebeka gasped as 3 spheres appeared, all looking a little like Bay but with different markings and colours. One was blue-y, another golden and the last one was the same colour as Bay, silver. She smiled when she saw them; Bay must have loads of friends she thought. And then they asked for her Daddy.

The Master stood up as his creations asked for their Master and who was he not to comply. He stood up with a dramatic entrance causing the rest of the humans to be shocked. "Here I am!" He exclaimed and heard Rebeka giggle behind him.

He almost pitied the President, almost being the key word their. When the President began to argue with him though that pity went out the window. "Kill him!" The Master commanded the sphere and it did as it was told.

Panic erupted on the deck, but above all the noise the Master only heard the whimpering of his daughter. He turned to face where she was sitting to see her seat empty and Rebeka in fact sitting on Lucy's lap face buried in Lucy's hair. He regretted making his daughter witness that, but he would explain himself to her later.

All of a sudden the Doctor was kneeling in the middle of the chaos, 2 guards holding his sides. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor." The Master said shaking his head and began his well thought out speech.

Rebeka buried her face further into Lucy's hair. Her step-mummy had been more than willing to let Rebeka sit in her lap and cry. He Daddy had just killed someone. Why would he do that? Her Daddy was good and lovely, why did he kill the old man? Rebeka was so confused.

She felt comfort in her Step-Mummy's arms. Her long hair tickled Rebeka's face the same way her Mummy's used too. It was nice, but Rebeka couldn't stop crying.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Paure **(Poor-ree): Daddy. (_Pau_ means Dad.)

**Tah Andi** (Tar-An-di): Thank You. (_Tar_ means thank, _Tarn_ means thanks.)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! It was my Prom! :D Here is another chapter though and once again thank you for the continued support via reviews, alerts and favourites! :) x**

Rebeka hadn't realised she had fallen asleep. It was only when she woke up in a bed, dressed in a night dress with her teddy at her side that she deduced that she must have.

Clutching the teddy in one hand, Rebeka made her way across the foreign room and opened the door. She then peered down the corridor, there was no one there. "Hello..." Rebeka called. "Paure? Anybody?" With no response Rebeka left the room and began to explore the corridor.

Rebeka's little feet patted very gently on the wooden floor, her teddy dragging softly behind her. She had yet to come across anyone else yet, but judging by the corridors Rebeka guessed she was still on the Valiant. Did that mean her nightmare, of her daddy killing the old man, wasn't a nightmare at all?

She now reached the end of the corridor and approached the lift, the one her, her step-mummy and daddy had gone into upon their arrival. She pressed the glowing blue button and the doors slid open silently. With a final glance behind her, she entered the lift and pressed the same button her Daddy had, the flight deck. The door's slid closed and the lift rose, leaving Rebeka to clutch her teddy tight in the lift's centre.

When the lift reached the flight deck Rebeka could hear raised voices from the other side of the door, one of them being her Daddy and he didn't sound very happy. Clutching the teddy to her chest, the doors slid open to reveal her Daddy and another old man looking directly at her, both of their expressions angered. She took a little step back in fright.

The Master had had enough with the Doctor, he maybe the last Timelord, bar himself, in existence but that didn't mean that he liked him. He disliked the other Timelord beyond belief, but he'd never stretch it to hate. No he respected the Doctor enough not to hate the man, just deep discontentment.

This argument though, Rassilon it was pointless. The Doctor was arguing for his petty human race, how pathetic. But the Doctor's apparent ignorance of the Timelord magnificence angered him, how could the Doctor not see it? By starting anew they'd create a better world, hell they'd create a better universe, an empire that'd last for as long as time itself. And it was as if it was for him, he was doing it all for her, so that she'd have a future, a future, in his eyes, that she deserved.

As he was arguing his point with the now very old man, he heard the lift approach. He had specifically asked not to be disturbed, what part of that could the human meat bags not understand? As the door's slid open, his sour expression instantly softened as he saw who was stood there. Rebeka.

Rebeka looked up at her Daddy and was relieved to see his expression soften. She slowly took a step out of the lift and the doors slid shut behind her. "L'aiorlea what are you doing out of bed?" Her Daddy asked softly, he had turned his back to the old man and was approaching her.  
"I couldn't sleep." She mumbled, before falling into her Daddy's outstretched arms.

The Master kissed Rebeka's head. "Re e tana loi fwa feranli tu and?" He said soothingly and Rebeka shrugged her shoulders. The Master chuckled. He picked Rebeka up in his arms and stood in the lift. Rebeka leant her head on the Master's shoulder, her eyes already beginning to droop.

"We'll finish this off later." He said to the Doctor through gritted teeth, as the doors to the lift began to close. The Doctor didn't respond to the Master's comment, his eyes were fixed on Rebeka. His gaze something between sceptic, surprise and confusion. The Master let it be, he had no doubt that the Doctor would try and figure out how he got his only daughter out of Gallifray, but that would be a story for another day.

Right now he had to put his, once again, sleeping daughter to bed.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Re e tana loi fwa feranli tu and?** (Ruh-eh tan-ah luh-oi eff-wa fer-an-li-too and): What am I going to do with you? (Literal: What I am to do going with you?)

**L'aiorlea **(le-ay-oarl-ee-ah): Term of affection. (_L'_ is the Love pronoun, _aiorlea _means darling or any affectionate term said unaffectionately.)

**Paure **(Poor-ree): Daddy. (_Pau_ means Dad.)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews for this story, it really means a lot and continues to make my day! :)**

Rebeka sat on the large swiverly chair, he legs swinging to and fro beneath her, only mere millimetres from hitting the desk in front. She was currently hunched over a piece of paper, pencil in hand and tongue between her teeth as she attempted to draw a picture. Her Daddy sat in the chair at the end of the long table, blazer discarded and feet on the table. His attention fixed on the large amounts of paperwork in front of him. He looked busy so Rebeka didn't dare disturb him.

The Master had prepared for every eventuality when trying for universal domination; he had put so many measures in place to ensure none of the Doctor's plans would succeed. He had bribed, hypnotised and murdered quite a few people to ensure he got his goal. What he hadn't accounted for in all of his schemes was just how much paperwork would be involved in running a planet.

Page after page after page, all of it little squiggles on a page and it was close to driving him insane, well insanerer. The drums took away his sanity many centuries ago. That was another thing he would never mention to his daughter, the forever tormenting drums; the drums to war that marched continuously within his mind. She was too young to have the knowledge of the burden he bared and to tell her would admit weakness. To her, he was a superhero. He was always the good guy, the best of the best. How could he break her trust, her loyalty and her love by admitting weakness?

The girl in question looked down at her picture and smiled. It was perfect. Rebeka pushed the chair back with a piecing squeal and winced at the sound. She looked up at her daddy, but he didn't seem too bothered by it. He was still enthralled at whatever was on those pieces of paper. So slowly she got up and picked up her drawing off of the desk.

She then tiptoed over to the tent where the Doctor lived. She remembered the Doctor, he use to come and visit when she was little-er. He was older now. Rebeka had asked why he looked so much older than her Daddy when her Daddy was older than him, but the Doctor had just shook his head and changed the topic. She didn't really mind though. The Doctor reminded her of home and her mummy. She missed her mummy a lot.

Rebeka clutched the piece of paper in one hand and slowly pulled back one of the flaps of the tent. "Doctor?" She called timidly; she didn't want to disturb her Daddy. Rebeka saw the glint of the Doctor's brown eyes in the tent, he smiled weakly at her.  
"Hello." The Doctor said his voice weak and hoarse. "Did you want to show me your picture?" He asked, knowing full well what Rebeka wanted to do.

Rebeka smiled at the Doctor. "How did you know that?" She asked, climbing in the tent and sitting in front of him. The Doctor chuckled at her. Rebeka shrugged and handed the Doctor the picture. The Doctor's eyebrows rose as he saw the picture the 3 and a bit year old girl had drawn. "This is..." But the Doctor was lost for words.

The picture showed a picture of the Gallifraen Citadel. It was a like for like replica and was a view he had seen many a times. It was the view from Rebeka's nursery window. The fact she had remembered it in such good detail was amazing. Although being a Timelord, memories from that early in life usually took a few decades to return, to remember them this early was outstanding. The Doctor couldn't have helped but think if Gallifray had still existed what a bright and fortunate future little Rebeka my have had, but now being the only daughter to the fiercest tyrant that had murdered and enslaved the world... her future wasn't as bright as it once was.

"Is it good?" Rebeka asked, her head tilted and her eyes unsure. The Doctor looked up from the piece of paper, tears forming in his old and aged eyes.  
"It's brilliant." He said softly.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews for this story, it really means a lot and continues to make my day! :)**

Rebeka skipped down the corridor of the sky-ship valiant, completely un-phased by the smoking Earth below. Although she passed many a windows she didn't seem to notice the flying hoard of Toclafane. She skipped happily down the corridor singing in a language that shook any near by humans to the core.

Francine Jones was one of those humans. Each time she heard the little girl sing or speak in the alien language the hairs on the back of her neck would stand on end. The language was beautiful; it rolled of the little girl's tongue with such ease in contrast to any human who attempted to speak it. The human mouth couldn't create sounds needed to speak the ancient and powerful language, it was physically beyond them, yet the 3 year old girl spoke it perfectly. Although astounded by Rebeka's language, she couldn't help but be concerned at the girl's ignorance to the world outside. So when she next gave the Doctor his meal she questioned her concern.

"Timelord parents are much different to human parents." The Doctor began. "There's a biological difference in child and parent, as in when you become parents you acquire skills you didn't have previous. One of those being obedience. If the Master doesn't want Rebeka to see or know about something, she won't see it." The Doctor answered. Francine nodded and had to leave before she could reply due to the oncoming guards.

The Master had heard what the Doctor had said to the human. He had had the entire shipped bugged; nothing happened on this ship that he didn't know about. He had to know everything and be in control of everything. He was the Master and as his name stated he had to rule. He didn't mind the Doctor telling the apes of Timelord parentage, as long as they knew Rebeka was untouchable then the balance of power was still in his favour. Everything he was doing was for her, he was doing what any parent would, ensuring the best for their child's future.

The girl in question was completely oblivious of the conversations about her. She was having a tea party with her soft toys and had pulled the guards to play too. She had pulled one of the guards who stood outside her room inside and forced him to sit down, well she grabbed on his arms and swung off of it. He eventually gave up and sat down. She then sat opposite him and had poured `tea` into his cup.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N 1: This chapter's kinda sad, but really cute at the same time. Thank you, once again, for all the reviews, I honestly didn't expect such a big response when I posted this story! :)**

**A/N 2: Oops, sorry I've added the translations to the end of the chapter- thank you for pointing it out! :) x**

"Paure…" Rebeka dragged as she sat at the table eating her dinner.  
"Tei L'aiorlea." The Master answered, looking up at his daughter.  
"What happened to Maudra?" Rebeka asked, her voice soft and full on innocence and naivety. The Master sighed and put down his cutlery. Pushing his chair back a little from the table he gestured for his daughter to come climb in his lap. She obliged.

No snuggled against his chest, the Master began to stroke one of Rebeka's curly pigtails. "Rebeka, your Mother was… she was a very lovely woman." The Master began. He had always known this topic would arise between himself and his daughter, but he hadn't expected it so soon.

"Do you remember the Daleks?" The Master asked, trying to approach the topic from a different angle. Rebeka sat up from her father's chest and looked him in the eye.  
"The monster from the bed time story?" Rebeka queried and the Master nodded.  
"That's the one. Well those monsters, they didn't like Timelords." The Master began.  
"Like us?" Rebeka asked.  
"Yes like us. Well being the monsters they are they didn't want there to be anymore Timelords in the universe. So they went to war with the Timelord planet of Gallifray. Unfortunately, in wars some people get hurt and die." The Master said softly, he could see Rebeka's lips start to quiver.  
"So Ma-Maudra is… dead?" Rebeka asked her voice shaky and her eyes starting to glaze over with tears.

The Master pulled his daughter into a hug, unable to make to worded response to that question. Rebeka was too young to know these things, but he'd rather her face the pain now rather than later after he'd lied to her for years. He knew she was crying, he could feel the wetness of them soak into his shirt. He let her cry though, he let her cry her little hearts out; he even let a tear of his own fall.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had loved Rebeka's mother. She had been a friend to him when others hadn't. When everyone had deserted him, saying that he was mad, insane, she had been there for him. She had looked after him and she had given him one of his most precious and loved gifts, Rebeka. And in all of this she had asked for nothing in return.

That night when the Master took Rebeka to bed, she refused to let go of his shirt. "Otthow meio." She begged her eyes still red from tears and her throat raw from crying. How could the Master not say yes? Taking off his shoes and jacket he climbed into her oversized bed and allowed her to snuggle into him, her small fists clenched tightly to his shirt. She fell asleep crying that night, as did he.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Tei **(Tay): Yes

**Hette **(Het): No

**Maudra **(Ma-ord-ra): Mummy (Mau [pronounced maw] is Mum)

**Otthow** (Ot-to): Stay

**Meio** (Me-o): Please

**L'aiorlea **(le-ay-oarl-ee-ah): Term of affection. (_L'_ is the Love pronoun, _aiorlea _means darling or any affectionate term said unaffectionately.)

**Paure **(Poor-ree): Daddy. (_Pau_ means Dad.)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I've had for this story. I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so I'm planning on ending it soon... but I have and idea for a sequel which I may or may not include into this story. It would be a continuation of Rebeka's story after Last of the Timelords. Would people be interested?**

The Doctor slumped in his wheelchair. The Master had left him by one of the round windows in the conference room and with his now brittle bones and weak muscles; he didn't have the strength to role himself back to his tent. He guessed himself fairly fortunate today in the fact that there was a thick cloud cover outside, meaning he couldn't see the atrocities he knew where taking place on the Earth below. All he could do was hope that Martha was successful and judging by the Master's growing anger, she was.

The Doctor was quickly pulled out of his findings by the sudden movement of the wheelchair. Craning his neck a little he saw a glimpse of 2 brown pig tails. Smiling he lowered his feet to the ground and aided her in turning the wheel chair. Eventually he came face to face with a slightly red-faced and out of breath little Timelady.  
"Are you alright?" She asked innocently. The Doctor nodded his head. "Oh, it's just you look sad." Rebeka continued.  
"I'm ok." The Doctor reassured. "Thank you for turning the chair around for me." He said softly causing the girl to smile.  
"You're welcome. Have you seen y Paure?" She asked and the Doctor debated on telling her, bearing mind what the Master had been gloating about after he left him.  
"I think he went to find your Step-mummy." The Doctor lied.  
"Okay, tah andi." She said and headed for the lift in search of her Daddy.  
"Tah Andi." The Doctor muttered watching the little girls retreating figure.

Rebeka skipped happily into the lift and pressed the button that would take her to her Daddy's floor. Fiddling with the bottom of her pink skirt, she watched with awe as the white lights above the door moved, indicating what level she was on. When she arrived at floor 3, the lift made a ping sound and the doors rolled open.

She was surprised to see the corridor empty, usually there were some guards down here. Cautiously she stepped out the lift and made her way down the corridor, checking every door on her way trying to find her Daddy. "Paure…" She called and there was no reply. She opened another door and was surprised to see her Step-Mummy sitting on the edge of a bed, staring into space. "Lucy, are you okay?" She asked as she stepped into the room. Her Step-Mummy turned to face her. Rebeka didn't like the look she had.  
"I'm fine." Lucy said her voice sounding wrong to Rebeka, it didn't sound like her Step-Mummy. "Come and give your Step-Mummy a hug." Lucy said her voice to hard and angry sounding for Rebeka to even begin to approach her.

When Rebeka didn't move Lucy began to grow angry and got to her feet. "I demand you give your Step-Mother a hug!" Lucy shouted and Rebeka cowered back into the corridor. Lucy didn't seem to comprehend Rebeka's fear though and started to approach her. With a scream for her Daddy, Rebeka ran away.

The Master as this point was in the main deck, a much smaller aged Doctor at his feet. With blind panic a loud "PAURE!" screamed through his head and the Master knew his little girl was in trouble. Turning to the camera, her uttered:  
"Received and understood Miss Jones" and then he ran for the lift.

Thankfully the Master always knew how to make an entrance and the timing of the lift door opening and Rebeka running towards him was impeccable. He scooped her up into his arms, allowing her to cry hysterically into his shoulder. Cradling his little girl he looked up and glared at Lucy who had stopped her charge a few feet away from the lift door. "I'll deal with you later." He stated angrily and slammed the lift door button, causing the doors to roll close. He then jabbed the button that would take them to Rebeka's floor.

He sighed as the lift began to move and stroked Rebeka's hair. Her hysterics had lessened into gasping sobs, as the 3 and a bit year old girl attempted to stop her crying. "Ghetti hye, Otthowes e tana. Tho jert llowert." The Master muttered into Rebeka's ear and she nodded into his shoulder. It was them against the world now.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Y **(ee): My

**Ghetti hye, Otthowes e tana. Tho jer llowert** (Get-ti Hi, Ot-toes Eh tan-ah. Th-oh ju-er k-low-ert): Don't worry, I'm here. Everything will be fine. (Literal: Don't worry, here I am. Fine Everything will be.)

**Paure **(Poor-ree): Daddy. (_Pau_ means Dad.)

**Tah Andi** (Tar-An-di): Thank You. (_Tar_ means thank, _Tarn_ means thanks.)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of chapter yesterday, my writing muse completely left me and I'm struggling to find it today hence a very short chapter. Thank you for the reviews though and alerts, favourites, ect... they really make my day when I see them! :) x**

Tomorrow was the day. 365 days since he had taken over as Master of Earth and tomorrow he'd celebrate that anniversary with war. His battle fleets were ready, his Toclaphane soldiers in place and the human race his pitiful slaves, building his vast armada. The universe didn't stand a chance.

But first the night still had to pass and tonight, like every other night, he put his daughter to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Making sure she had her favourite bear at her side, he left her room, leaving the door ajar.

Several hours later, the Master was still awake. He had little need of sleep and slept very rarely, the incessant drums made sure of that. He was currently sitting in one of his smaller offices. A place he came to do things whilst not being under the eye of the Doctor, his little piece of privacy on board the flying vessel. Only himself and Rebeka even knew of the room's existence, hence he had no doubt who was at the door when a knock sounded from it.

"Come in Rebeka." The Master called and the door slid open to reveal little Rebeka. She was wearing a long white night gown, which had lace frills around the collar and sleeves. In her hand was her favourite teddy bear, it was of a size that as Rebeka carried it by one of it's arms, it tended to drag across the floor behind her. She loved it though and practically refused to even attempt to sleep without it; the Master had learnt that the hard way.

"What's the matter l'aiorlea? Why aren't you asleep?" The Master asked. Rebeka shrugged as she walked over to her Daddy's chair. He scooped her up to sit on his lap.  
"I couldn't sleep." She stated, getting herself comfortable on his lap. The Master kissed her on the head.  
"Well we can't be having that now, can we?" The Master stated and Rebeka hugged her bear to her chest.  
"Can you tell me a story?" Rebeka asked.  
"Well…"  
"Meioooo…" Rebeka dragged and the Master smiled.

Half an hour later the Master laid a now sleeping Rebeka in bed. He had not even got halfway through Rebeka's usual bedtime story when she had fallen asleep. He had waited awhile to ensure she was properly asleep and now he was putting her back in her own bed.

Pulling up her duvet to her chin, Rebeka snuggled into the pillow with a satisfied sigh. The Master smiled softly at his sleeping daughter and perched himself on the end of her bed, sitting below her feet. "Tomorrow's the day l'aiorlea. I begin my legacy, my gift for you. The universe. When you're old enough, it'll be yours. You'll rule it all, every planet, every star in every system. You deserve it." The Master whispered to his sleeping daughter. He then kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well my little princess." He said and left the room.

* * *

**Translations**:

**Meio** (Me-o): Please

**L'aiorlea **(le-ay-oarl-ee-ah): Term of affection. (_L'_ is the Love pronoun, _aiorlea _means darling or any affectionate term said unaffectionately.)


End file.
